


Akaashi Keiji Has the Nicest Thighs

by Sydlee3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Image, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, chubby character, chubby!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi is sort of chubby, and sometimes he gets teased for it, but Bokuto still thinks that he has the nicest thighs of anyone on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi Keiji Has the Nicest Thighs

Akaashi had the nicest thighs on the whole team. No, in the whole world. This was fact in Bokuto’s mind, but for some reason, he didn’t think his lovely boyfriend agreed with him. They were soft, round, and tan, and Bokuto wanted to smash his face into them all the time.

It was during practice that the revelation hit him. They were warming up, doing stretches and the like, but Bokuto could not move his eyes from his boyfriend’s fantastic thighs.

“Hey. Bokuto-san.”

Oh. Said boyfriend was talking.

“Oi, Bokuto-san, what are you looking at?”

The captain decided that honesty was the best policy. “You have really nice thighs.”

Akaashi blushed, but didn’t say anything after that, and Bokuto smiled, before continuing his own stretches.

Later that day, when they were both leaving afternoon practice and Akaashi had just finished locking up, Bokuto mentioned it again.

“Hey Akaashi.”

“Hm?”

“Your thighs are really amazing.”

Akaashi blushed again. “Why do you say so?”

Bokuto shrugged. “They’re just really nice. Trust me.”

Akaashi shrugged, but made a noise of affirmation. Bokuto grabbed his hand, and Akaashi didn’t swat it away.

As they walked to Bokuto’s house for their usual afternoon hangout, he mused about his epiphany, and the other great things about his boyfriend’s appearance.

He wasn’t an expert on beauty, not by any means, but is setter’s looks never failed to faze him, with his dark and curly hair, that was super soft to the touch, and his heavy lidded eyes, that to some made him look unamused all the time, but to him were just outright stunning, and made it that much cuter when they widened in a cute display of surprise.

His skin was also a pretty tan, a golden color that looked great in the sun. He also had the nicest smile, whenever he chose to share it. And his hands were warm. Warm, and soft, and almost as nice as his thighs.

 

* * *

 

It was weeks later, and that day had gone all but unmentioned since. But one day, Akaashi looked unnaturally down. It wasn’t actually all that far off from his normal facial expression, and only someone who knew him well would be able to tell that something was off, but if anyone knew Akaashi well, it was Bokuto.

“Hey, Akaashi?”

“What is it, Bokuto-san.” The younger boy’s voice was confirmation that something was wrong. There was no enthusiasm, or his joking and aloof attitude. Just... tiredness.

“Something’s wrong. What happened?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, but the expression came and went so fast that Bokuto wasn’t sure it’d ever been there to begin with.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi looked away, and went off to practice receiving with another player.

Bokuto couldn’t stop worrying about it, though. He missed about half of his spikes, (A new low), and was so clearly off his game that he accidently served right into the net. Meanwhile, he was keeping an eye on Akaashi, and he looked so upset that some of the other team members were starting to catch on.

“Is everything alright, Akaashi-san?” Onaga asked, and Akaashi smiled gently in return.

“Don’t worry, Onaga-san, Everything's fine.”

Onaga nodded, but looked hesitant. “Bokuto is watching you, and he’s messing up a lot.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened again, but he grit his teeth, and mumbled something along the lines of “Stupid captain, can’t keep his head in the game.”

Bokuto nodded from the court, and he pretended not to notice Akaashi sending him a subtle glare, with no real edge to it.

After practice, the two of them were walking home, and Bokuto decided to once again ask what was wrong. This time, though Akaashi stiffened.

“Bokuto-san, would you like to come over to my house today?” His voice had an underlying edge to it, indicating that Bokuto would never know what happened if he didn’t follow the dark haired boy.

Bokuto nodded. “Of course, Akaashi! I always like hanging out with you!” Once again, he grabbed Akaashi’s hand, and once again it wasn’t swatted away. It was unusual, and if Bokuto hadn’t been so busy worrying, he would have commented on how nice it was to just hold his boyfriend’s hand. And yet, all too soon it was over. They reached Akaashi’s door, and he all but dragged the captain into his house.

“So... What’s up?” Bokuto asked when they got to the safety of Akaashi’s room, sitting on his bed.

“I... Um... So...” Akaashi was blushing, and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Bokuto waited patiently, with eyes expectant, and he put on his best serious face. “You know how I’m a little... pudgy?” If possible, Akaashi got even redder.

“You think so? I think you look awesome.” Bokuto tried to be as reassuring and tactful as possible, even though he knew that this wasn’t his strong suit. It was true that Akaashi had always been a little soft around the edges, but surely it was nothing to be down about?

“Well, I... Thank you, but I kind of am. And occasionally, people say stuff about it. Stuff that... Stuff that makes me a little upset.”

Bokuto moved to sit next to Akaashi, and wrapped his arms around him. “Well, Akaashi, like I said, I think you look awesome.” There were tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes.

“You think that, but sometimes... I don’t know it just gets to me.”

Bokuto squeezed his boyfriend tighter. “What do they say then?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows narrowed. “Well... Stuff like ‘Fatass’, and ‘Flabby’ and...” Akaashi trailed off, cringing, and even Bokuto could see that it was difficult for Akaashi to say stuff like this out loud.

“Well, I think that you look great. For starters, you have the best thighs out of anyone on the team.”

Akaashi smirked, the hurt in his eyes lessening even if just for a second.

Bokuto continued, “I think you’re beautiful.” He placed a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous.” He placed a kiss on Akaasi’s other cheek. “And, I love you. A lot. And it doesn’t matter what you look like, even though you have a pretty bangin ass, I’d still love you even if you were so fat you couldn’t move!” He started kissing his boyfriend all over, and Akaashi was smiling now, even laughing when Bokuto placed a kiss on a spot where he was ticklish.

He rotated himself so that Akaashi was leaning against the headboard, and Bokuto had the back of his head firmly planted between his thighs, laying comfortably on his back. His hair was tickling Akaashi’s thighs, but he didn’t care, and Akaashi didn’t either, and was instead carding his fingers through the gelled locks. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, enjoying Akaashi’s company. They laid like that for a while, and it was so comfortable that Bokuto felt himself falling asleep. His final thought before drifting off was that Akaashi had the nicest thighs on the whole team. No, not just the team, but the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank tumblr user tealbruise for this au, and if you liked the fic you should go check out their art. Also comments are my lifeblood and I thirst for them. So please comment.


End file.
